


Somebody to love

by Roselinethefae



Series: Karaoke nights [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae
Summary: Danny has a secret.





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and anything recognizable belongs to their respective brands/creators

SOMEBODY TO LOVE

  
Danny POV

  
Ah another stressed filled day of ghost fighting and being an angsty teen…. _Whelp time to go relieve some stress and not on boxy……._

“Mom I’m going out for a bit I’ll be sure to be home by curfew!” I yell as I walk out the door. I hear just enough of her reply as I walk out to know she said ok and that she loves me. I watch as random passersby walk along the semi-crowded streets and wonder where they’re going. I shrug my shoulders and realize it's not important to me. Finally I arrive at my destination. You see every day after 6pm the Skulk and Lurk has a promotion. The promotion is in hopes to bring in more day-time customers. It hasn’t worked out the way they hoped.

_Ahhhhhhhh nice and quiet……...for now……._ looking around I spot some of the regulars. I also see some new faces but thankfully no one who knows me in my day-time life is here. Except Dash. But when we’re here we’re actually friends.

 

And we’re actually fairly close. We know things about each other now that no one else knows. For instance He’s gay and comes here every night; I’m Bi and come here every few nights (cause ghost fighting). But we aren’t close enough for him to stop bullying me during school.

‘He has a reputation to uphold’ What can ya do? Anyway I hi-five Dash on my way to sign up for a spot in line. ”Dude, what are you going to do up there tonight? You always have something sappy but you pull it off.” Dash asked as I passed by him. I told him he’d just have to wait like everyone else.

Oh hehehe, I’ve been dancing around what I’m doing. Whoops! Well it is a secret. It’s even better kept than my status as a half-ghost. Though that could change at any moment; which is half the fun. Anyway the promo is karaoke. The Skulk and Lurk holds a karaoke night every night now. It used to be every other week but it became really popular. But only amongst a few of us. Not including tourists.

Back to what I’m gonna sing. I’m tired of being alone all the time. So tonight I’m going to let out my inner Freddie Mercury. As I sign up, I notice that I’m one of the first ones. While all the regulars know my face and day-time name, we have an understanding.

During the day were just ourselves but when we come here… We have stage names and presences. When Dash sings (which is rare) his name is TeddybearJock. Not to brag but I’m one of the more popular singers. “Ladies and gentleman singing ‘Somebody to Love’ by Queen I give you…” And my name is… “Neil Braveflower!”

I walked up on stage and prepared to sing my song. _Gotta keep the wail under control while I do this..._ Closing my eyes, I start.

  
Normal POV

Unknown to Danny and Dash there are a few newcomers who they are very familiar with: Sam, Tucker, Valerie,and Jazz are all in the middle of the crowd; Vlad is hanging out invisible on the ceiling along with Skulker; Ember, Dora, Johnny and Kitty are all blending in as best they can in the back.

  
All of them were waiting for the lineup to start so they could make-fun-of/ egg on whoever was on stage. The lights dimmed indicating it was about to start. The DJ picked a name and “Ladies and gentleman singing ‘Somebody to Love’ by Queen I give you Neil Braveflower!”

  
With the lights dim it was hard to see who was up at first. Imagine their surprise when the spotlight shines, and Danny is the one up on stage.

“Caaaaaaaaannnn any-bod-dyyyyyyyyyyy fiiiiiiiinnnnd mee-eee-ee sombahdyyyyyyyyyy to-oo laaaaaahve?”

  
With the exception of the regulars and Dash everyone else was startled to hear Danny sing like that. He almost sounds exactly like Freddie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was the thought running through all the startled persons heads.

  
“Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet…”

Everyone who knew Danny was amazed. The pure emotion he put into it; the actual feeling longing coming from each note. Then they realized that you can’t fake emotions like that unless you’ve felt them before.

  
“...I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work 'til I ache in my bones…”

  
Still slightly stupefied all of danny’s friends and enemies get the same idea at the same time. _I know what to do!!!!!!!!! I’ll set him up with someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  
“...I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

  
Find. Me. Somebody to lahve  
Find Me. Somebody to lahve  
Find. Me. Somebody to lahve  
Find. Me. Somebody to lahve  
Find. Me. Somebody to lahve  
Find. Me. Somebody to lahve  
Find. Me. Somebody to lahve…”

Looking around their table Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz met eyes and nodded; understanding that they all wanted to help Danny.

Ember, Dora, Johnny and Kitty all agreed that they’d ask around the Zone and see if they could find someone. Ember also decided that the next time she saw the dipstick instead of attacking she’d ask him to just sing with her. No mind control or anything.

Skulker had a similar line of thought as his girlfriend except he didn’t decide to not hunt the Whelp.

Vlad, dear sweet, loving, Uncle Vlad saw Danny’s loneliness as a way to get him to come to Vlad’s way of thinking.

Danny POV

  
As I finished my number, I opened my eyes to see how it was received. I found Dash first. He smiled gave me a thumbs-up and mouthed he understood how I felt. Next I found all my human friends and some of my ghost enemies as well as Dora in the crowd. Seeing the looks I was getting I flushed and ran off stage and out the door. As I ran past him, Dash looked concerned until he followed my line of sight. Then he ran too.

  
1 Month Later…

  
Danny POV

  
So, I was able to con my friends into thinking that was a one off night not to happen again thankfully. The only problem…..”HEY! DANNY! I think I found a keeper for you!” Tucker yelled at me as I came up the sidewalk to him. Ughhhhhhhh no not today! Forget our planned hangout. I’m going to go visit Clockwork. Maybe he’ll have an Idea on who to go to for advice/complain to for a bit. I turned in to the empty alley beside me and went ghost before Tuck could come see why I was leaving.

Entering the Zone was nearly as Dangerous for my mental health as hanging with my friends anymore. Unfortunately I couldn't convince them. Brightside I gained 3 new friends. Downside I gained 3 new friends and had an already friend spread the word that I was lonely. The Zone apparently “lived” for matchmaking… So I carefully made my way to Clockwork’s. Once there, all I found was a Note and a Book entitled The Fright Before Christmas. The note said I should try talking to Ghostwriter; after I apologize and use the Book as a peace offering of course.

Off I went as Quickly and inconspicuously as possible. When I got to his Library Lair, the Lions weren’t anywhere to be seen. Then I heard a Roar and a shout of “ANDY CALL OFF THESE THRICE BE DAMNED LIONS!!!!!!!!! I WAS ONLY JOKING!!!!!” Oh right he has an older half-brother called Randy….. Maybe I… The doors opened and there stood an exasperated Ghostwriter.  
“What do you want?” he snarkily asked.  
“I just wanted to apologize for destroying your book and offer up a peace offering. Then if you accepted, I wanted to see if you had any advice or if you’d be willing to listen to me complain about all the matchmakers in my life.” I rushed out. It took him a minute but he slowly took the book and then looked at me. He stepped aside to let me in.

After that we bonded over how annoying it is when people try to constantly play matchmaker. Then we moved on to other topics. Before I knew it, I had a Tutor for school and a new friend.

I suppose I should thank everyone for being so pushy or I’d have never gotten the chance to get to know Andrew……. _Also hormones are stupid… I mean I shouldn’t want to be more than just friends with him…..at least not yet…...if ever…...ugh…...oh well sounds like I have a karaoke night instore real soon..._


End file.
